


MEAT CLOWN

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Illustrations, Other, meat (but not really)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: time is a circle. the seal has been broken.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	MEAT CLOWN

**Author's Note:**

> A little comic project originally posted to twitter [ here. ](https://twitter.com/tmblrusrgmz/status/1281766039970172928)

  


The transcript for this chapter can be found [here](https://pastebin.com/yjJ5QL5F)!


End file.
